


Adventures in Initiation!

by TheMissluluB



Series: Log Of Pesterlogs [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: And they were Roommates! (Oh my God they were roommates...), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMissluluB/pseuds/TheMissluluB
Summary: Transcripts gathered together from the time Horuss "PonyMaid" Zahhak and Kurloz "Idi-Moron" Makara were made to be roommates during the Initiation Sweeps.Non Chronological, they are posted on the World Wide Net as soon as they are found.





	Adventures in Initiation!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Chop chop get to the point, how does this explain why there is flour everywhere, the ablutions block door is split in half, and you’re in nothing but a towel?”  
> “WhAT-”

AUDIO TRANSCRIPTION. 

TAKEN FROM ROOM: 420 - CODE 2B56. MIXED BLOOD ROOM ALLOCATION TRIAL. 

TRANSCRIPT 83.

ROOM OCCUPANTS:

Horuss Zahhak. BlueBlood - Indigo Class. Sagittarius. 10.3 Sweeps. CodeName: Cantering Thoroughbred [CT].

Kurloz Makara. Purpleblood - Subjugglator Class. Capricorn. 10.3 Sweeps. CodeName: Terrified Clown [TC].

Transcription Time: 16:13.

\-- Audio begins where SUBJECT TC walks back in from class to find SUBJECT CT. --  
TC: bro  
CT: ...  
TC: BRO.  
CT: Yes?  
TC: bro what the FUCK.  
CT: I promise you I-  
\-- Something crashes onto the floor; an unheard whisper, which sounded a little like “Shoot”, is said from SUBJECT CT. --  
CT: I can explain.  
TC: how does this even HAPPEN??!  
CT: Well I’d tell you if you’d let me E%PLAIN!  
TC: OKAY, YOU FUCK.  
TC: EXPLAIN.  
TC: you have 5 minutes of my undi-motherfucking-vided attention.  
CT: I-eeeah, I am going to need a lot longer than that...  
TC: WH  
TC: what did you even DO?!  
CT: Okay  
CT: So  
CT: I had just finished my ablutions and was-  
TC: Oh dear Messiahs above.  
\-- SUBJECT TC facepalmed while sighing. SUBJECT CT glared at SUBJECT TC, annoyed. --  
CT: I hate you.  
CT: Anyway.  
CT: I was leaving the bathroom-  
TC: thats such a pretentious word, just say ablutions block  
CT: No.   
CT: Anyway, I left the room and slipped on a puddle that appeared from nowhere-  
TC: might have been from ya motherfucking insane length of hair-  
CT: 100K, do you want the story or not?  
TC: well yeah but-  
CT: _Then stop. Interrupting._   
TC: Okaaaaaaaaaaay...  
TC: :o(  
CT: How did you vocalise that?  
\-- SUBJECT TC grins at SUBJECT CT. SUBJECT CT appears bewildered, before rapidly shaking his head. --  
CT: ... Never mind I don’t want to know.  
TC: (ehehehe honk.)  
CT: Anyway-  
TC: wait are you legit ok?  
TC: BECAUSE LIKE  
TC: hm.  
TC: i guess ‘are you bleeding’ is what im all about to asking  
CT: I don’t know. Anyway.  
CT: The fall knocked me out for a good 5 minutes.  
TC: fuck, bro, you might be all having a bout of concussion  
CT: I’m fine.  
CT: I feel a little bit dizzy but I’m fine. Being temporarily knocked out does that do you.  
TC: Pff  
\-- SUBJECT CT sighs a very audible sigh, before making rude blueblood hand gestures only bluebloods know the meaning of*. SUBJECT TC stares at him in a stunned silence. --  
TC: rude.  
\-- ADDENDUM: Bluebloods and their associates know the meaning of, if they tell them. SUBJECT CT must have told SUBJECT TC about them. --  
CT: You deserved it.   
TC: fine but like, still rude.  
TC: Continue the story.  
CT: I awoke on the ground confused and dizzy-  
TC: _concussion~_  
CT: -So I stood up and attempted to walk over and open the door. Only, the door W001D NOT OPEN.  
TC: you-  
TC: you forgot you locked the door? you do that _every single time you shower,_ and you _forgot??_  
TC: (you really need to see a mediculler)  
CT: (No, I do _not._ )  
CT: Yes, I forgot. I forgot I locked the door, so I panicked because _I coltn’t get out-_  
CT: I  
CT: I meant couldn’t.  
TC: sure you did  
CT: I did!!  
TC: sure jahnne.  
CT: Loathing. Unadulterated Loathing.  
TC: so you panicked because you thought you were locked in.   
TC: and didnt think to try unlocking the door.  
CT: ...  
CT: I did not.   
CT: So. I pulled the door-  
TC: of its _hinges_.  
CT: Exactly. Then I had remembered about the locking.   
TC: Mmmhmm.  
CT: So I felt stupid.   
CT: So I had to fix the stupid door I pulled off because of a stupid mistake.  
TC: and what a “Good Job” you did of that.  
\-- SUBJECT TC used his hands to make air quotes around the words ‘good job’ and thus we knew that it was in a sarcastic tone. SUBJECT CT made another rude blueblood hand gesture.** --  
TC: _rude._  
CT: It was necessary.  
TC: REALLY?  
CT: Yep.  
\-- SUBJECT TC rolls his eyes. --  
TC: so now you have a door in your hands, right?  
CT: I tossed it onto the floor actually.  
CT: Because I had to put new hinges onto the door, meaning I had to go to my metal box.  
CT: And...  
CT: Well.   
CT: Attaching the hinges went well.   
CT: Reattaching the door?   
CT: Not so much.   
TC: that is probably the biggest motherfucking understatement of the god damn motherfucking _CENTURY,_ horuss.  
CT: _I stuck it on upside down, Kurloz._  
TC: You! Have! Concussion!  
CT: NO! I! DON’T!  
TC: HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN WHY THE SEEMINGLY UPSIDE DOWN DOOR IS CHOPPED IN HALF, THEN?  
TC: HOW YA GONNA EXPLAIN WHY THERE’S FUCKING WEIRD WHITE POWDERED SUBSTANCE EVERYWHERE??  
TC: AND HOW IN THE FUCK CAN YOU GET YOUR EXPLAIN ON WHY, AFTER _ALL THIS SHIT,_ YOU _STILL_ HAVEN’T REALISED YOU AIN’T “DRESSED APPROPRIATELY FOR GUESTS”???  
CT: Wha?  
TC: Horuss.  
TC: you only have a single towel covering your fine motherfucking ass.   
CT: I do?  
\-- SUBJECT CT looks down at himself. --  
CT: AHH!  
\-- SUBJECT CT attempts to cover himself further. It doesn’t go well. --  
TC: Horuss, stop, that’s only going to make the towel fall further.  
CT: Mmnnguh.  
\-- SUBJECT CT wriggles more. SUBJECT TC moves closer to SUBJECT CT, who attempts (and fails) to move away. SUBJECT TC pats SUBJECT CT’s head. --  
TC: hoofbeast buddy you be bleeding.  
CT: I am?  
TC: you are.  
\-- SUBJECT TC takes a closer look into SUBJECT CT’s ganderbulbs. --  
TC: yeah. motherfucking. imma take you to the medicullers.  
CT: Noooooo  
TC: yeeeeeeees  
CT: Noooooooooooo  
TC: yeeeeeeeeeeesss  
\-- SUBJECT CT wraps himself around SUBJECT TC. --  
CT: Okay.   
TC: good hoofbeast. best motherfucking friend.  
CT: Neigh.  
\-- SUBJECT CT nuzzles himself into SUBJECT TC, who appears to chuckle. SUBJECT TC then picks up SUBJECT CT and leaves ROOM 420. --  


* GESTURE ONE TRANSLATION: ‘Go fuck yourself.’  
** GESTURE TWO TRANSLATION: ‘Screw you.’

END OF AUDIO TRANSCRIPT. 


End file.
